Mil Años
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Castiel ha observado el alma de Dean desde la caída de Lucifer. Simplemente no lo sabía. Traducción de "A Thousand Years", autorizada por VioletHyena. Destiel.


Traducción autorizada por **VioletHyena **

**Resumen:** Castiel ha observado el alma de Dean desde la caída de Lucifer. Simplemente no lo sabía.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Mil Años**

* * *

Desde que Castiel comenzó a existir, siempre había visto a la humanidad desde lejos. Eran un montón de criaturas extrañas que ataron la primera roca a una rama para hacerla una herramient, y luego un arma. El fuego también fue un gran logro, llevando luz a un mundo de oscuridad. Vagaban sin rumbo y en realidad no eran muy diferentes de cualquier otro animal. Sobrevivían.

Los primeros miles de años no fueron muy interesantes. Uriel refunfuñaba que eran monos de fango y eso era todo lo que serían. Lucifer les tenía aversión y un resentimiento latente, pero sólo lo expresaba de vez en cuando. Algunas veces Anna acompañaba a Castiel, observando con una fascinación más intensa. Gabriel también pasaba a ver, haciendo comentarios y señalándoles cosas. El arcángel reflexionaba y hacía teorías sobre en qué animal más grande se convertirían. Tal vez serían como el cocodrilo, o el tiburón, llegando a ser máquinas de matar efectivas y sin cambiar mucho. Gabriel también consideraba que podrían ser como aves, cuya evolución era progresiva._ El tiempo lo dirá_, decía alegremente.

Entonces la humanidad llegó a un punto de no retorno. Civilización. El cielo perdió dos arcángeles. Gabriel desapareció y nunca fue encontrado. Lucifer fue lanzado a una jaula después de convertir a un humano en demonio y los ángeles esperaron. Nadie volvió a escuchar de Dios luego que éste les dijera que vigilaran a la humanidad.

Castiel y Anna tenían mucho más tiempo para observar la progresión de los humanos, pero siempre había una sensación de pérdida sin Gabriel señalando las cosas raras que hacían. Castiel se encontró observándolos solo. Eran codiciosos y destructivos. Eran imperfectos y débiles. No sabía por qué Dios los amaba tanto.

No entendía, hasta que vio a un humano salvar a otros. Fue bastante impresionante. Un hombre salvando a su familia de un grupo organizado de bandidos. La parte trágica era que el hombre murió, de manera muy sangrienta, pero su familia sobrevivió y escapó. Esta chispa confundió a Castiel por año. Era algo muy desinteresado, pero muy estúpido. Esa no era manera de sobrevivir. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Castiel observó a una parca llevarse el alma al cielo. El ángel fue al cielo del hombre, que era un camino cálido para andar a pie. El hombre y su familia estaban viajando y hablando en su lengua nativa, haciendo bromas obscenas y disfrutando la compañía de los otros. Castiel observaba desde la distancia. Era cómodo y completamente nuevo para él. Nunca había encontrado el cielo de alguien tan agradable. Habían cosas para las que los humanos todavía no tenían palabras, lo mismo pasaba con los ángeles.

El cielo no era permanente para algunas almas, ya que algunas querían regresar a la tierra por varias razones. Castiel había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese cielo con esa alma, observando al hombre viajar por el camino infinito, pero un día éste dejó de existir. Tal vez habían pasado una o dos generaciones antes de que el alma hubiese renacido y Castiel la encontrara en secreto. Era raro para la mayoría de los ángeles el desarrollar un interés verdadero por la humanidad, pero Castiel quería ver si repetiría sus errores.

El alma volvió en un cuerpo masculino. Nació pobre y en una familia de granjeros con muchos hermanos. Era el segundo hijo y tenía varios hermanos menores. Crecieron rápidamente en lo que terminaría siendo Europa. El muchacho era bullicioso y obstinado. Era impulsivo y destrozaba cosas; tanto a propósito como por accidente. Era instigador y problemático. Siempre estaba jalando las trenzas de su hermana y haciéndole bromas, ésta lloraba y entonces él sería golpeado por su padre. Castiel estaba seguro de que el alma se haría más egoísta en esta vida.

El muchacho se convirtió en un hombre. Bebía, bailaba, cantaba y procreaba con más de una mujer y se metía en muchos más problemas. Castiel estaba perplejo y se preguntaba si había terminado siguiendo al alma equivocada. Entonces la diversión disminuyó cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de la granja. Le dijeron que sentara cabeza y lo hizo, con una mujer a la que no amaba. Pero sobrevivieron y trabajaron en la granja, como siempre había hecho él. Tuvieron hijos y los amó más que a su esposa. Ya no buscaba otras mujeres, bebía, sí, pero a diferencia de los otros hombres, no golpeaba a sus hijos ni a su esposa. Cuando estaba enojado, trabajaba. Cuando estaba triste, trabajaba. Cuando estaba feliz, trabajaba.

Lo único que amaba sobre su esposa era que ella podía cocinar. Subía a sus hijas en su espalda, solía andar sucio, pero feliz. Y seguía siendo tan obstinado e impulsivo como cuando era un muchacho. Durante ese tiempo y en esa cultura, las mujeres les servían a los hombres y eso era todo. Así que las hermanas del hombre ya no eran su responsabilidad, ya no eran suyas. Los esposos eran los que tenían el control. Y ellas fueron a parar con hombres mayores. Al parecer, el hombre que Castiel estaba viendo no comprendía esto, porque cuando fue a ver a una de sus hermanas, le rompió la nariz al esposo por tratarla como una mula y hubo una pelea sangrienta. El hombre no murió por esto, de hecho, el esposo de su hermana salió peor. El hombre protegía a su familia al punto de ser auto-destructivo. Castiel se volvió a encontrar atraído por él, viendo la misma chispa de antes. Rectitud, le había dicho Anna. La rectitud era la cualidad de esa alma. Castiel no sabía si esa era la única, pero era la palabra que había estado buscando.

El hombre murió alrededor de los cuarenta años, lo que era bastante viejo para esa época, y su alma volvió a ser llevada por una parca. Fue al cielo una vez más. Los recuerdos más preciados del alma en realidad eran con la hermana a la que le jalaba las trenzas. Solían caminar por la granja y el pueblo. Ambos estaban riendo, hablando de los buenos tiempos. Otros momentos felices eran los del hombre con sus hijos y a veces con la buena comida de su esposa. Era agradable y se sentía igual de bien que en su vida pasada. Y cuando la esposa en la tierra murió, ella fue a su propio cielo. No eran almas gemelas, y Castiel realmente no esperaba que lo fueran.

Esa vez, el ciclo de recuerdos felices en el cielo del alma sólo duró alrededor de una generación. Entonces volvió a renacer, esta vez como una mujer. Una mujer obstinada y temperamental. Esto se prolongó por algunas generaciones más. Esta alma en particular no se conformaba con la muerte. Era muchas cosas, un hombre, una mujer, normalmente con familias grandes, pero cuando no había familia de sangre, él o ella adoptaría a otra o sería adoptado por otra, y los protegía a todos. Los países variaban y la personalidad muy raras veces cambiaba, pero siempre regresaba a una fe, si así podía llamársele. Castiel le describía como indiferente a la mayoría de religiones y deidades, pero mantenía los valores vivos en su vida. Era hedonista por naturaleza, pero ponía a los otros antes que sí misma cuando era necesario. Castiel disfrutaba verla prevalecer durante los años. Le daba calidez a su ser.

Una vez, Castiel pensó que el alma al fin había encontrado a su alma gemela. En ese entonces estaba en las primeras colonias norteamericanas y era un hombre. Un soldado y un buen hombre. Estaba apasionadamente enamorado de una mujer y escapó de sus filas para visitarla. Él, por supuesto, seguía siendo un instigador. Se casaron, tuvieron hijos, vivieron una vida de gran felicidad. Volvió a morir alrededor de los cuarenta años por una vieja herida de batalla, después de la muerte de su esposa. Pero cuando Castiel visitó su cielo, el alma estaba viviendo sus recuerdos más preciados en los cuarteles con sus hombres y en años posteriores con su hermano; que había sido hermano del alma muchas veces anteriores. No había esposa.

Castiel estaba comenzando a preocuparse por esta alma. Habían tantas vidas que había vivido y aun no encontraba a su compañera. Y seguía volviendo por más; seguía repitiendo el patrón de felicidad, pero nunca al punto de quedarse en el cielo. Castiel buscó a Joshua, que no hablaba mucho sobre Dios o daba sermones, no era el tipo de ángel al que le gustaban. Castiel preguntó sobre las almas que regresaban a la tierra con frecuencia, y Joshua esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, diciendo que las almas hacían lo que querían. El cielo no era una prisión. Y sí, por supuesto que solían regresar en busca de sus parejas, pero no siempre. Algunas sólo estaban esperando. Castiel preguntó sobre qué podría estar esperando un alma y Joshua sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

El alma dejó el cielo dos veces más, pero entonces fue al infierno. Y Castiel participó en su rescate. Esta vez tenía nombre. Su nombre era Dean Winchester y Castiel sentía más deseos de recuperarla que cualquier otro ángel. No sólo para detener el apocalipsis, sino porque el alma seguía sin encontrar a su compañera; no se había quedado en el cielo, a donde pertenecía. Donde Castiel podía velar por ella.

Castiel agarró el alma con fuerza, la alzó de su perdición y repuso el cuerpo que actualmente llamaba hogar. Y por su éxito, le fue otorgado el deber de ser el guardián de Dean.

El alma, Dean, seguía siendo obstinada y alborotadora. También se preocupaba por su familia hasta un nivel auto-destructivo. Al principio, a Castiel no le agradó Dean de cerca. Era grosero, revoltoso e impredecible. Aun después de ver su alma por tanto tiempo, Castiel nunca podía adivinar qué haría. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de que siempre lo hacia por las mismas razones. Su familia y su libertad. Pero el ángel vio la chispa en Dean desde la primera vez que había notado su alma, siempre radiante. Ya no era un punto esporádico de luz, era combustible para fuego. Rectitud, sí, pero también determinación, ira, simpatía por los demás y amor que era demostrado de maneras poco convencionales.

Castiel se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo del alma, Dean, cuando había silencio y éste sonreía. Estaba cómodo junto a él y quería quedarse a su lado. Quería mantenerlo seguro hasta que encontrara la felicidad. Quería que Dean encontrara al homólogo de su alma. Y después de tanto tiempo, Castiel estaba dándose cuenta de algo. Su recipiente reaccionaba hacia Dean de maneras que retrataban sus propias emociones. Temía que su propio amor por el alma sólo causara problemas. Y lo hizo. Su amor lo hizo todo más problemático.

Amar a Dean Winchester era como tratar de agarrar una llama en sus manos. Su amor era arrollador, apasionado, furioso y todo en medio. Castiel solía encontrarse abrumado por todas las emociones que venían con Dean Winchester. Eran las mejores y peores que había sentido jamás. Al vivir en un cuerpo humano el tiempo se sentía más lento que arriba en el cielo. Estar allí era hacer más que observar, y Castiel disfrutaba vivir su vida con Dean, por mucho dolor que hubiera, también habían muchas cosas buenas. No obstante, por muy feliz que estuviera, tenía la certeza de que esta vez Dean volvería a dejar el cielo y a repetir el ciclo. Porque todavía no tenía una razón para quedarse. Todavía seguía sin su alma gemela. Esta sólo era otra vida de familia y libertad para el alma.

Esta vez, Castiel estuvo allí para ayudar a Dean a mantenerse saludable y vivir por largo tiempo, a pesar de su trabajo y sus malos hábitos alimenticios. Cuando su cabello comenzó a encanecerse y sus articulaciones comenzaron a doler, Dean finalmente dejó de luchar contra la muerte. Por supuesto que no fue la muerte misma que se lo llevó, sino la parca Tessa, que siempre lo llevaba al cielo.

En ese entonces, el cielo estaba fracturado, pero estable, y Castiel volvió para reclamar su lugar en el cielo de Dean. Éste era lo bastante simple, en otro camino, esta vez con el Impala, y el recuerdo eventual con Sam, Bobby y todos los demás. Y entonces Dean echó un vistazo alrededor cuando estaba solo en el Impala y salió del auto.

—¡Cas! —gritó en medio de la noche, mirando alrededor del campo vacío que estaba junto al camino—. Cas, arrastra tu trasero hasta acá abajo. —Castiel miró en derredor. No podía recordar esto. Podía recordar cada vez que Dean le había llamado, y esta no era una de ellas. Dean suspiró, inclinándose contra el capó del auto—. Sé que estoy en el cielo, Cas. Ven aquí. —Castiel parpadeó despacio y se metió al camino, apareciendo ante Dean. Éste se alivió, luciendo más joven que al morir. Castiel pensó que Dean se veía feliz, y le gustaba eso. Y entonces Dean le sonrió, la sonrisa en que sus ojos se arrugaban y su boca se retorcía—. ¿Finalmente regresé aquí, eh?

—Estás aquí una vez más, sí. —Castiel caminó hacia Dean y apoyó su cadera contra el fiel auto.

—Cierra la boca. Ahora estoy muerto, muerto de verdad. Sé que he estado aquí muchas veces. —Dean hizo un gesto hacia la noche silenciosa, llena de estrellas—. ¿Qué te hizo tardarte tanto tiempo para que vinieras a verme? —Castiel parpadeó con confusión.

—No... no tenía idea de que podías sentirme —admitió—, y no me correspondía estar aquí. Sigue sin corresponderme.

—Cas, tu lugar está aquí —resopló Dean y envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Castiel, acercándole, cosa que había comenzado a hacer cuando se volvieron íntimos. Castiel frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en el asfalto negro.

—No me corresponde, Dean —murmuró—. Los cielos sólo se comparten con las almas gemelas. Y tú no has encontrado la tuya. —Dean empujó a Castiel para que el ángel estuviera frente a él y así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cas, sobreviví a tres apocalipsis para descubrir que eres tú. No vengas a resistirte ahora. —Dean tenía una expresión seria y Castiel le miró con incredulidad.

—Pero yo soy un ángel. No tengo alma. —Le puso una mano en el pecho—. Quiero que seas feliz...

—Soy feliz. Soy feliz contigo. —Dean se inclinó hacia adelante, besándole brevemente en los labios—. Tú eres mi ángel y quiero que te quedes. Cuando dije que te necesitaba lo dije en serio. —El corazón de Castiel se aceleró y sus manos agarraron a Dean con fuerza, sujetándolo con cariño. Dean rió por lo bajo y pasó un pulgar por su mandíbula, inclinando su cabeza para volver a darle otro beso más largo. Ambos se derritieron en los brazos del otro y, como tantas veces antes, terminaron en el asiento trasero del Impala, desnudos y exhaustos, mirando hacia el techo como si éste contuviera los secretos de Dios.

—Temo que tu alma gemela real venga algún día —murmuró Castiel, tumbado sobre el pecho de Dean y trazando figuras en su clavícula. Dean resopló.

—Hasta donde sé, tú eres mi alma gemela —le dijo, y Castiel sonrió con cariño—. Ey. —Dean se incorporó, instando a Castiel a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos por veinte años y luego volvemos a nacer?

Castiel le miró, confundido y de alguna manera herido.

—¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo? —murmuró, y Dean acunó su mandíbula, dándole una sonrisa.

—Te amo, pero el cielo es aburrido, joder. —Le acercó, recostándose contra el asiento—. Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que unos imbéciles con alas organicen mi paraíso. —Alzó las cejas, mirándole con sinceridad—. Quiero ir a vivir una vida contigo, no estar en un mundo de sueños de esta vida. —Castiel se le quedó mirando y se recostó contra él.

—¿Y si terminamos separados? ¿Uno de los dos en el infierno? —expresó con preocupación y Dean juntó sus frentes.

—Entonces tendremos que sacarnos el uno al otro —bufó—. Como si Crowley fuera a mantenerme alejado de ti. —Castiel sonrió, porque fue esto lo que le hizo enamorarse de él en primer lugar, su chispa; su fuego abrasador.

—Treinta años —pidió Castiel, queriendo disfrutar su tiempo allí con Dean.

—Veintidós.

—Treinta y dos.

—Debes bajar, así es como funcionan los trueques.

—Treinta y cinco.

—Cas...

Terminaron quedándose por unos breves cincuenta años. Y valieron la pena uno o dos apocalipsis.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias a AmiDela por hacer de beta y a ustedes por leer y comentar :)


End file.
